


Satané chat

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: UA - Harry Potter, jeune infirmier, vit seul avec un chat qu'il a recueilli. Un jour, un incident bouleverse sa petite routine et change toute sa vie. DRARRY. OS COMPLET
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Satané chat

Harry Potter entra dans son minuscule appartement et claqua la porte derrière lui avec lassitude. Il était épuisé.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre et soupira en s'appuyant contre la porte, yeux fermés. Une fois de plus, la journée avait été longue et il était heureux d'être enfin rentré chez lui.

Harry était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans. Il était petit et mince pour son âge, ses yeux verts dissimulés derrière des lunettes rondes. Il rentrait d'une journée de travail à l'hôpital universitaire où il était infirmier. Il avait été tellement pressé de rentrer qu'il avait gardé son uniforme, pantalon large et large casaque verts, déprimants à souhait de son propre avis.

Il aimait son travail, mais certains jours il rêvait de partir en vacances un long moment, loin de toute cette souffrance.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Harry se déchaussa, abandonnant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et avança dans le minuscule appartement, quittant ses vêtements de travail au fur et à mesure de son avancée, les abandonnant sur le sol. Il vivait seul et se moquait bien du désordre : il rangerait plus tard.

Il se glissa sous la douche qu'il régla au plus chaud avec un grognement de bien-être et se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau qui dénoua ses muscles crispés.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la petite salle de bains, les hanches ceintes d'une serviette éponge blanche, il se sentait déjà mieux, et avait les idées plus claires.

Il regarda autour de lui, avec un air satisfait. Cette appartement était son premier chez-lui, le premier endroit qu'il pouvait appeler foyer.

Orphelin, Harry avait grandi ballotté entre la pension et le domicile de son oncle et de sa tante. Toute sa vie, il avait eu le sentiment d'être de trop. Après la mort de ses parents, il n'avait connu que l'hostilité, son oncle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était un poids mort, inutile.

C'était probablement pour cette raison que Harry était devenu infirmier. Plus encore que d'aider son prochain, il avait soif de se sentir utile.

Il passa rapidement un short et un tee-shirt, sa tenue de prédilection pour rester chez lui à lézarder. En ramassant les vêtements qu'il avait semé un peu partout, il regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

Finalement, il localisa l'objet de ses recherches, son chat, tapi sous un fauteuil.

En leva les yeux au ciel, il essaya d'attraper la boule de poils qui lui cracha au visage. C'était un chat errant qu'il avait découvert dans une ruelle, un jour où il pleuvait. Il avait eu pitié de l'animal pitoyable, et l'avait pris avec lui.

Il l'avait nourri, et avait décidé de le garder pour se sentir moins seul.

C'était un chat tigré roux et blanc qu'il avait appelé Ron, en hommage à l'un de ses ancien camarade du pensionnat. Bien que Harry lui ait offert un foyer et de la tendresse, Ron restait sauvage, crachant et feulant à la première occasion, griffant si Harry passait un peu trop près de lui.

Ron avait l'habitude de détruire ses meubles en les griffant avec enthousiaste, quelque soit le nombre de griffoirs et d'arbres à chat que Harry avait acheté - et qui étaient restés intacts. Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur - la plupart du temps - Ron urinait un peu partout dans son appartement, délaissant volontairement les litières.

En pestant contre l'ingratitude du félin, Harry lui servit un bol de pâtée. Puis après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et se prépara à nettoyer les ravages de ce fichu chat.

Chaque soir, alors qu'il briquait son appartement, il pestait et jurait de se débarrasser de l'ingrat. Et chaque soir, au moment de se coucher, quand Ron venait se blottir contre lui en ronronnant, il soupirait et le câlinait, conscient qu'il s'était attaché bien plus que la normale à cet horrible félin.

Peut être parce qu'il était particulièrement fatigué après une semaine où il avait travaillé sans relâche, Harry fut moins attentif qu'à son habitude. Il avait tourné le dos à peine quelques secondes quand il surprit du coin de l'œil un éclair orangé et en se tournant, il jura en voyant Ron disparaître par la fenêtre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur qu'il ne saute - il vivait au sixième étage après tout. Mais il partageait son balcon avec son voisin et il craignait que Ron ne se décide à ruiner la partie qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment son voisin. Il l'avait aperçu de loin, et il savait juste de lui qu'il était discret et pas vraiment sociable. Il avait l'air d'être dans ses âges, contrairement au reste de l'immeuble qui abritait plutôt des retraités.

Harry n'invitait jamais personne chez lui, et était relativement peu présent. Aussi, tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux. Et il était déterminé à ce que les choses restent ainsi. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'intention d'être pris dans une guerre entre voisins comme il en voyait souvent le récit dans les émissions débiles passant à la télé.

Aussi, Harry se précipita à la suite de ce maudit chat, et il se rendit compte horrifié que Ron profitait de la porte-fenêtre restée ouverte de son voisin pour s'introduire chez lui…

Le jeune homme pria pour que son taciturne voisin soit chez lui, et il se précipita dans le couloir, pour frapper à la porte avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais, il y eut aucune réponse, et pas un bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui, et commença à tourner en rond en se rongeant les ongles, toute sa fatigue oubliée. Il imaginait Ron lacérer les meubles de son voisin, et faire ses besoins un peu partout. Plus les minutes passaient, s'étirant à l'infini, plus le scénario que Harry imaginait devenait apocalyptique.

Lorsqu'il imagina Ron lacérer le matelas de son voisin - probablement une crainte stupide, mais il se méfiait de son foutu chat - il tressaillit et se jeta sur le balcon.

D'expérience, il savait qu'appeler Ron serait inutile. L'animal n'avait jamais répondu à son nom…

Harry hésita un bref instant, fixant la fenêtre ouverte de son voisin, espérant voir son chat pointer son museau par miracle. Puis, il jeta un regard vers le bas, et nota que six étages étaient assez impressionnants… Avec un juron agacé, il enjamba la balustrade, essayant d'oublier qu'un seul faux pas et il s'écraserait lamentablement au sol…

Une fois sur le balcon jouxtant le sien, il soupira et essuya son front couvert de sueur. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, avant de décider qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait entrer chez son voisin.

Il poussa la porte-fenêtre entrouverte et écarta un voilage gris, se pencha à l'intérieur et appela d'une voix peu assurée pour vérifier que l'appartement était bien désert. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se faire surprendre.

Avec curiosité il détailla l'intérieur et décida qu'il avait un voisin probablement snob. L'appartement ressemblait à une photographie d'un magasine de décoration. Tout y était épuré, meubles hors de prix au look moderne, tout en blanc, gris ou noir.

Harry fronça le nez en comparant à son appartement haut en couleurs, avec des meubles chinés et rénovés par ses soins. Son appartement était chaleureux contrairement à celui de son voisin, glacial.

Un bref regard lui apprit que Ron n'était pas dans la pièce principal. Harry grogna, maudissant son idiot de chat qui était loin de lui simplifier la vie… Prudemment, il entra dans l'appartement. Il visita la cuisine - aussi froide et fonctionnelle que possible, tout en chrome et gadgets électroniques. Qui par le diable pouvait bien avoir une poubelle à détecteur de mouvements qui s'ouvrait seule lorsqu'on s'en approchait ?

Oubliant Ron, il continua la visite, plein de curiosité pour l'homme mystère qui partageait le sixième étage avec lui. L'appartement était bien plus spacieux que le sien, et s'il avait du donner son avis sur son occupant, Harry dirait qu'il était probablement fortuné.

Il passa dans la chambre, nota le lit parfaitement fait, et comme dans le reste de l'appartement le soin méticuleux avec lequel tout était parfaitement ordonné. Ron était étalé sur le lit, se roulant sur la couette noire, laissant des poils partout.

Horrifié, Harry avança pour se saisir du maudit animal quand se dernier se releva et fila, lui passant entre les jambes.

Le jeune homme partit à sa poursuite pour se trouver nez à nez dans le salon avec un homme. Son voisin.

La stupeur les figea et permis à Harry de le détailler. Grand, mince, les cheveux blonds si clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Des yeux gris incroyables, un teint pâle. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire et tenait à la main un porte document.

Il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, se demandant probablement ce que faisait un inconnu sortant de sa chambre…

Harry se sentit rougir et fit un salut timide de la main, avant de dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ne critique pas mon intelligence en imaginant ce que je pense, et donne moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer.

Harry tressaillit, et comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, il parla sans réfléchir.

\- Un sourire coûte moins cher que l'électricité mais donne autant de lumière.

Horrifié il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire - il venait de sous entendre que son voisin n'était pas aimable alors qu'il était celui qui s'était introduit chez lui ! - et il eut l'impression d'entrer en combustion, alors que son teint passait au rouge brique sous la gêne. L'homme face à lui, imperturbable, leva un sourcil en l'examinant comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement intéressant.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

\- Je suis ton voisin de palier.

Le sourcil se leva un peu plus, et l'homme répondit d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je sais.

Harry se frotta la nuque et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu avais laissé ta fenêtre ouverte.

\- Ce n'était pas une invitation pour que tu entres chez moi.

Le ton glacial commençait à agacer Harry, et il fronça le nez, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire - même s'il était en tort.

\- J'ai un chat et il s'est échappé. Il s'est introduit chez toi. Je venais tenter de l'attraper pour éviter qu'il ne ruine ton appartement, mais apparemment tu aurais préféré retrouver tes meubles en morceaux.

Un fantôme de sourire joua sur les lèvres de son voisin.

\- La boule de poils orange ? Il est à toi ? Il vient régulièrement et il n'a jamais fait de dégâts.

\- Que… Quoi ?

Harry fut envahi d'un intense sentiment de trahison, et il jura que Ron n'était pas prêt d'avoir droit aux friandises qu'il affectionnait. Ce fichu chat, non content de lui pourrir la vie, se comportait tout à fait correctement avec son voisin imbuvable !

Le blond ricana et haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine d'entrer chez moi pour si peu.

Une boule de colère gonfla dans la poitrine de Harry et il fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose - n'importe quoi qui puisse rabattre le caquet de l'homme - quand se dernier s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Harry cligna des yeux stupidement un instant, et caressa l'idée de se détourner pour montrer à l'homme à quel point il était insupportable. Puis avec un soupir, il serra la main tendue en marmonnant son nom.

\- Harry Potter.

Drago le détailla de la tête aux pieds d'un air goguenard, et Harry se sentit rougir de nouveau en se souvenant qu'il portait une tenue décontractée. Il devait avoir l'air d'un adolescent à côté du chic de son voisin.

\- Si Ron ne te dérange pas…

\- Ron ?

\- Mon chat.

Drago laissa échapper un gloussement amusé en secouant la tête, amusé par le nom donné au chat. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Donc si ce fichu chat ne te gêne pas, je vais rentrer chez moi. Désolée du dérangement.

Harry se dirigeait vers le balcon quand une poigne de fer le retint.

\- Puisqu'apparemment ton chat est décidé à nous côtoyer tous les deux, faisons connaissance. Et puis je ne vais pas te laisser escalader le balcon une nouvelle fois !

Harry se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci au ton caressant du blond qui affichait désormais un sourire charmeur. Il hésita un bref instant, puis hocha doucement la tête, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en déglutissant.

\- Parfait Harry. Donc… Dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

\- Je suis infirmier. Et toi ?

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Parfait. Si je me blesse, je saurais où m'adresser. Pour ma part, je suis prof de chimie dans un collège.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en détaillant son vis à vis.

\- Tu ne ressembles pas à un prof.

\- Et toi définitivement pas à un infirmier.

Drago se détourna et ouvrit son réfrigérateur ultra moderne d'où il tira deux canettes de soda. Il en lança une à Harry qui l'attrapa adroitement, s'attirant un nouveau sourire.

Le brun décida que le sourire de son voisin était particulièrement perturbant. Pour oublier l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahi, il dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Tu dois être particulièrement patient alors, pour faire ce métier.

Drago ricana et décapsula sa canette avec dextérité.

\- Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas une de mes qualités... Mon parrain qui était prof avait l'habitude de dire que la seule chose que les enfants usent plus vite que leurs chaussures, c'est la patience de leurs profs… J'ai pu le vérifier personnellement. Ça et le fait que j'ai une réserve de patience extrêmement limitée.

Harry gloussa en secouant la tête, réceptif malgré lui à l'humour étrange du blond.

Il se laissa conduire sans protester jusqu'au canapé et s'y installa à la suite de son voisin.

Si Harry avait dû donner son avis sur son voisin au premier abord, il aurait dit que c'était un insupportable abruti, imbu de lui-même. Cependant, après plus d'une heure passée en sa compagnie, à discuter de tout et de rien, il décida que Drago Malefoy n'était pas si terrible après tout.

Il avait un humour étrange, il était plein de sarcasme et d'ironie, mais le courant passait bien entre eux.

Drago était un jeune homme séduisant, plein d'esprit, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, bien malgré lui.

Après une soirée passée ensemble, Harry était retourné dans son appartement avec un sourire rêveur, et s'était étalé sur son lit, ne pensant même pas à gronder Ron. Pas quand son abruti de chat lui avait offert la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé de la semaine : rencontrer enfin son mystérieux voisin.

Après une soirée à rêver du blond, Harry avait décidé que Drago s'était montré gentil, mais que leur relation en resterait probablement là. Ils étaient voisins, et bien qu'ils aient passé une soirée à sympathiser, ils ne s'étaient rien promis de plus. Ils avaient l'habitude de se croiser rarement, et il était peu probable que les choses soient amenées à changer.

Le lendemain, Harry était d'humeur un peu morose. Il avait un peu trop rêvé de son charmant voisin pour se sentir serein, et il passa une journée de travail particulièrement épuisante. Fatigué d'avoir passé son temps à courir dans tous les sens, persuadé d'avoir rencontré les pires patients qui soient, il était rentré chez lui avec dans l'idée de se jeter sous la douche et d'aller directement se coucher, sans même dîner.

Il n'eut que le temps de quitter son haut que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pensant que le concierge lui apportait un colis, il ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller. Rusard était un vieil homme taciturne, qui ne ferait pas attention au fait qu'il soit torse nu…

Il se sentit rougir lorsqu'il tomba face à deux yeux gris amusés, qui le détaillèrent soigneusement. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il se jura de ne plus jamais ouvrir la porte à moitié déshabillé.

Drago s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Étant donné qu'hier tu as envahi mon espace, je me suis dit qu'il était juste que je fasse la même chose ce soir. J'ai hésité à passer par la fenêtre, d'ailleurs… Peut être que j'aurais dû…

Le regard appréciateur de Drago sur son torse enflamma littéralement les joues de Harry qui s'écarta du passage pour inviter son voisin à entrer, cramoisi.

Le blond entra d'un pas tranquille, regardant autour de lui en silence. Harry ramassa rapidement son haut d'uniforme au sol, et marmonna une rapide excuse.

\- Je viens de rentrer du boulot, j'allais passer sous la douche.

Drago leva un sourcil amusé, et lui offrit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est une invitation à venir te frotter le dos ?

Harry eut littéralement l'impression que son cerveau grillait. S'il s'était dit jusqu'à présent qu'il rêvait, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que son voisin sur lequel il avait fantasmé toute la nuit venait de lui faire des avances.

Il émit un vague gargouillis gêné, et changea de sujet pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

\- Je te laisse visiter pendant que je vais… me changer.

Drago soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Prends ton temps.

Le départ de Harry ressembla plus à une fuite qu'autre chose. Il se jeta dans sa chambre, attrapa un jogging et un tee shirt - au diable l'élégance, il avait besoin de confort après une journée épuisante - et se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla d'une main tremblante.

Il prit une douche éclair, juste de quoi se calmer un peu et détendre ses muscles, et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement. Il s'observa dans le miroir d'un air critique et s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer.

Puis il rejoignit son invité surprise, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser perturber par Drago.

Il passèrent une soirée agréable, et découvrirent qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Le blond n'avait pas refait d'avance - implicite ou explicite - mais il observait parfois Harry d'un air songeur, comme si le petit brun était un mystère qu'il rêvait de percer.

Rapidement, leurs soirées communes devinrent une habitude, et ils alternaient entre leurs deux appartements. Drago laissait de temps à autre échapper des petites phrases qui mettaient Harry en ébullition, mais qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer. Drago était son seul ami en dehors du travail, et il ne voulait rien gâcher entre eux.

Pourtant, il dût rapidement s'avouer qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux du blond. Plus exactement, il était déjà totalement amoureux de son voisin.

Il essayait de se montrer raisonnable, de se rappeler que Drago comblait un vide dans sa vie qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir, et que s'il appréciait le blond c'était probablement pour cette raison. Il était déterminé à penser qu'il ne pouvait pas être subitement tombé amoureux d'un homme qui avait été totalement inconnu quelques semaines en arrière !

Cela devait faire environ un mois qu'ils étaient devenus proches - depuis que Drago avait surpris Harry en plein milieu de son appartement - quand Drago arriva chez Harry et le poussa sur le canapé défoncé du brun.

\- Potter ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais une patience limitée n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Quand Drago l'appelait par son nom de famille c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher. Sauf, qu'il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait.

\- Euh… oui. A notre première rencontre.

Le blond étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

\- Parfait. Alors je suis à bout de patience et tu es un imbécile.

Harry écarquilla les yeux stupéfait, mais au moment où il allait demander des explications, Drago avait fondu sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec une douceur surprenante.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Drago semblait satisfait. Il s'installa contre Harry et l'attira contre lui avec douceur.

\- J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardes, Harry. Et je te drague désespérément depuis le premier jour. Mais toi et ta naïveté… J'ai cru devenir fou !

Perdu, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais…

\- Idiot. Je suis dingue de toi. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

Harry gloussa et se fondit dans les bras de Drago avec un air satisfait, ronronnant presque. Il avait l'impression que le bonheur avait envahi chacune de ses cellules et il se sentait parfaitement bien, toute la fatigue de sa journée oubliée. Rien d'autre ne comptait que le corps chaud collé contre le sien, son tout récent petit-ami avec qui il avait l'intention de construire une très longue relation pleine de guimauve. Si Drago n'était pas romantique, lui, Harry, l'était pour deux.


End file.
